Most Wanted
by Icantmakeacreativepenname
Summary: Max has been trained in the forest all her life by her dad, to become an assassin. Trained to kill the woman who killed her mother & wants her and her dad gone for good. When she is thrown into the outside world to complete her mission-things happen that weren't part of the set-in-stone plan she trained for. Lies, betrayals, secrets, friends and school are thrown into the mix.
1. Hunting for the Kill

**This is my first Fanfiction...it's kind of based off the movie Hanna. Well the first part is. It's okay if you haven't seen the movie. It has the MR characters and different plot turns. It will have fax soon enough and the flock, Ari and some others in it very soon. On with the story. It will mostly be Max's POV. **

She closed one eye and brought up her bow. Daring not to breath-she let go. The arrow cut through the air like butter, implanting itself into her unsuspecting target. The victim's yelp was the loudest thing in the forest, yet to be heard by no one but the killer. There was heavy crunching sounds and the prey was off, running for his life.

Max ran after it, her snow boots weighing her down only slightly. She was used to the hunt and chase. She was like the arrow, racing toward the prey with no struggle.

The deer got slower and slower and soon had to crawl to get away. Max paced herself, slowing down to a menacing walk.

_What a fighter, _she thought, thinking about how long the deer has been running.

Soon, it collapsed in a tired and beaten heap in the snow. Blood poured out of it's side and painted the snow a dark crimson. It made eye contact with it's killer. Pools of dark brown started to fade- Max towered over it, titling her head to one side as if she was daring the deer to try to look away from it's superior.

"You put up a good fight," she said to the deer, reaching into her heavy fur coat, "but not good enough."

The bang sent birds squawking , taking flight to the sky. Max kneeled down and yanked out her bow. Now was the gross part of removing it's insides.

"I found dinner," Max announced, arriving to the cabin. With her was the dead deer, on her makeshift sled she pulled. "It's a big good looking one too. A stud like this probably had a wife and children... We'll find them later." Max smiled at her sick and twisted humor. She dropped the rope and stepped inside. The heat welcomed her in, wrapping her in blankets of warmth. Her handmade skin hinds made excellent coats-but it wasn't invincible to the icy weather.

"How was the kill?"

"Arrow to the stomach, bullet to the heart," Max said settling herself into her wooden chair.

"We need to work on your aim then," Jeb said stirring the pot of stew he was making. He picked up a few pieces of wood and put it into the fire below the pot.

"Dad- I'm ready."

The statement took him by surprise. He heard it many times before-it's just that this time, he couldn't deny it. She could run like the wind for miles without getting tired, pull a papa deer on a sled and she could pack a punch that could knock a fully grown man out. She was ready for the mission she trained her life for.

Jeb didn't say anything for awhile, he sat on the wooden chair, looking into the fire. He looked around the whole cabin-at the ladder that led to Max's loft bed, to the wooden couch he slept that hung above a fire pit. His eyes landed on the bear skin rug they made.

_8 years ago_

"_Dad look-she's feeding her cubs," Max whispered, her eyes fixed on the mother and her cubs. She couldn't look away, it was fascinating to her. "What will the cubs do once we kill their mom?"_

"_They will look after themselves," Jeb told her, giving Max her bow and arrow. "They are going to sleep. Just take aim on her heart and shoot."_

"_Do they have a dad to take care of them after? When Mom was killed, you took care of me," Max said watching the cubs, not raising her bow. "Will they?" _

"_No Maximum, animals are a bit different than humans."_

"_Okay." In a blink of an eye, the bear cried out and died. The cubs ran away, leaving their mother. _

"_Nice shot Max." _

"You're not even close to being ready," Jeb said still not looking her father in the eye. He still wasn't ready to let his cub leave him.

Max huffed and climbed the ladder to her loft. Her animal skin blankets were very comfortable for her and gave her a sense of protection. She looked at the stack of books piled next to her. All of them educational and over 16 years old. A dictionary, a couple encyclopedias, medical books, survival books and other information books. She had textbooks of most subjects like Math and Science and Socials.

Although none of them would prepare her about what the world was like now.

She didn't know much about her past. All she knows is that there are people who want to harm her, lock her up, or kill her. She knows Jeb is her dad and that her mom was killed in front of her 1 year old eyes. By the woman she has been preparing her whole life to kill. Marian.

Her eyes landed on the novel she has read over and over again. A couple of years ago, Jeb went into town to get more supplies. He was gone for a week. He came back with a book with lot's of action and a badass main character. She loved it, it was a nice change to read a fiction book. One where there was a happy ending. It inspired her. And it gave her the kickbutt attitude she has today. Maybe when she goes on her mission, she will have time to buy another book in between the killing and stuff.

LineBreak

Max got to work digging out the insides of the squirrel. The hair on the back of her neck tingled. She waited for the thing behind her to get closer before whipping around, grabbing the gun that was aimed for her head, pointing it away from her and giving her attacker an elbow to the stomach. He gasped but quickly recovered, kicking her in the side. Max stumbled from the blow but went to punch him in the face. He dodged and went for her neck. Max twisted out of the way grabbing the gun and released the bullet cartridge. The man took the empty gun and threw it at her head. Max did a handspring out of the way and flipped so she was behind him. She held her attacker in a choke hold and forced him to the ground by kicking out his knees.

"And you said I wasn't ready." Max released him angrily stomped away. Jeb wheezed for breath and looked at his daughter with proud eyes. He knew she was ready. He knew he was ready.

"I'll flip the switch tonight." Max turned slowly-on the inside she felt like doing flips. But instead she just nodded and walked back to the cabin.


	2. Lacking Hospitality

_Max's POV_

This was it. I get to go into the outside world. I could hardly believe it. But am I really ready for what's about to come? No. No going back now. I look at the blinking device. The switch was flipped a couple of hours ago. It told the bad guys where we were. Where I was.

Dad left, going to the town a different way I was. We said our goodbyes awhile ago. Before he left, he changed into a nice suit that I've never seen him in before. I cut his shoulder length curly blonde hair into a tight crew cut and he shaved his long beard. He says this is what most men will look like out there. He already had gone through the plan with me a billion times.

I waited and listened. There was a thunderous noise coming closer and closer. I looked out the window and almost screamed. Dad had told me all about planes and helicopters and how they fly and stuff but this is the first time I've seen one. It was huge and couldn't land because of the trees and snow. Men in heavy white snow suits and masks used ropes to get to the ground. I couldn't mistake the heavy guns strapped to them.

I closed the curtains. It was show time.

I peered down from the loft, waiting for the door to be ripped off it's old hinges. I shivered a bit but kept the task planted firmly in my mind. I wasn't in my usual heavy coats.

There was a loud noise as the door hit the ground. 3 armed men stepped in, their guns ready. It was pitch black in the cabin but I can see in the dark really well and I bet their goggles were night vision ones.

It's time for a little fun.

"That was rude, you should have knocked," I taunted. The men looked up pointing their guns at where I just was. I jumped to land on the other side of the room. "The door was unlocked."

They whipped around again to see nothing. The leader spoke up, "Maximum, where is Jeb." It was more a statement then a question.

"You tell me. He left awhile ago," I said, appearing behind one of the men, snapping his neck before he could turn around.

One by one I took them out. 5 more guys came and I killed them too. 10 more came in after hearing gunfire. I thought I sent out a good enough message not to mess with me. I dropped the gun I stole and put my hands up. "Okay Okay, I surrender."

They looked at the dead men and then at me. They grabbed me not too nicely and hauled me away into their big helicopter. I looked behind me, mentally saying goodbye to my home.

I knew I could never return.

Pagebreak

"Maximum, do you know where Jeb is?" I groaned and hit my head on the metal desk in front of me. I've been asked this over 10 times. If I didn't know where he is 30 minutes ago, I don't know where he is now either. But this guy just doesn't get it.

These guys don't know a thing about hospitality. First I was manhandled out of the helicopter (which was a pretty long flight, especially since everyone ignored me when I tried making conversation), then forced into bright orange pants and t-shirt and now I'm talking to a retard with big glasses and a tiny nose named David. So far-the outside world sucks. Not to mention they have been bribing me with gross round stale things and milk.

"I don't know where he is. That's what I want to know from you."

"Maximum, don't be difficult. Now, do you know anything about your father that might help us?"

"He's makes a great squirrel stew."

"Something...useful?" David asked losing his patience. "Your dad is a bad man, Maximum."

"Then what does that make you," I snarled. "I have a request," I said looking around the white room. There were cameras everywhere, we were the only people in the room. There were 2 metals chairs and a metal table; they were bolted to the ground. "I will tell you everything I know. But only to Marian."

David's eyes bugged out of his head. "I'll see what I can do." He got up and left quickly. The door slammed before I could yell 'thanks David!'

About half an hour later, a young pretty woman walked in. She had blue eyes and an orange bob. She was all smiles and had a youthful glow to her. She wore a grey pantsuit but wore it well. Dad had showed me pictures of her when I was young- she held quite the resemblance.

"You asked to speak with me?" Her voice had a little big of a country accent. It was as if she was trying very hard to keep her voice American.

"Marian?" I asked.

"Yes? That's me. Now I hear you have some information to tell me?" She smiled warmly, urging me to talk. "Sweetie, do you know where your father is?" I looked over at the guards that came in with her then looked back. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

Pagebreak

Marian sat watching the screen with beady little blue eyes. Maximum looked sweet and innocent. Which is what she was trained to do-hide her true self until it's time to kill. She was trained by the best CIA agent.

She looked like she would have many boys chasing after her. She was tall, skinny and looked quite athletic. Her skin was snow white and her brown eyes were hard and cold, her dark brown hair was slightly damaged and greasy-but she still looked like a million bucks.

Maximum leaned over to whisper to the decoy-Marian felt a surge of panic and she yelled into the speaker that was connected to the speaker in the decoy's ear. "Don't get too close!'

It was too late. With reflexes almost too quick for the human eye to see, Maximum had snapped her neck and killed the guards. Taking their hand guns.

"Hello, Marian. I know you're watching. You tried to pull a quick one on me," Maximum fired and one of the tiny monitors in the security room went black. She shot every one till there was one left, "Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta jet. Places to be. Things to see. And when the time is right-a certain redhead to kill." The last camera went out.

Marian slammed her fist on the desk and grabbed her walkie talkie. "Find the girl! She's armed and dangerous!"

One of the agents with her patted her back. "It's okay, she won't get out."

"I'm more worried about Jeb. He's the immediate danger. Find the girl and call me when you get her. Keep her locked up."

And just like that, Marian was off.

Pagebreak

After escaping the agency center, I was on my way. I have been walking through the desert for about an hour now.

It wasn't very hard, I just crawled through the tunnels and it brought me all the way out here. I was just small enough to fit. It's good to be fourteen. I guess the place was built for bigger dangerous people. I don't think they have ever had to deal with a 14 year old assassin.

It was nightfall when I finally reached the closest town. My dad had everything planned in advance. Right now, I am suppose to meet a contact of his. He owns a donut shop/cafe. He is supposedly a close friend of my dad's.

The town was more of a city-tall buildings, lots of lights and cars. Many people littered the streets. Some stepping out of the night clubs and some going home from dinner. Thank god for books and my dad's knowledge or I would be totally clueless here.

I have to admit, I am a bit taken back by simple everyday things to the people of this city. Like electricity. Our cabin never had it-but dad made me read all about it at home.

Home. I miss it already.

I was completely lost and I look like I just escaped from jail. Great. I looked around and saw a bunch of guys huddled around a really tall pole with a light at the top. The name escapes me of what it's called. I took a breath and walked up to them. I tapped one of the guy's shoulder.

I didn't realize how gangly he looked until he turned around. They were a little taller than me and I'm already 5'8 at 14.

"Look at what we have here," the guy licked his lips creepily and smiled. He was good looking, except for his bags under his eyes and his yellow teeth. Probably from smoking. They all resembled him in fashion and hair sense. "What would you like sweetheart."

"Directions," I said simply. The guys laughed and stared at me. I felt something I've never felt before-I felt like the prey. Not the predator.

"How about you come back to my place and..." He grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him. "Maybe we can get you out of that jail looking uniform and into something...well, we could just do the first part."

I couldn't believe it. What a pig. Jeb told me all about boys in the real world-some of them are perverts. I grabbed his wrist that was holding my arm and twisted it. He yelped with pain and stepped back. One of them tried to grab me but I sidestepped him and punched him in the face.

"Where's Johnny's Donut shop," I ground out through my teeth. I must have looked like a rapid pit-bull to them because they all took a step back. Maybe my just-escaped-from-jail outfit was scaring them.

"2 blocks that way, then turn right," the first guy said pointing.

"Thanks," I said in a sickly sweet voice.


	3. Three Blind Mice, See how they kidnap

**Sorry if I'm leaving out some details like of her escape, i have a reason for it..I'm trying to get max to the destination where this story is mainly going to take place as quickly as possible. Where she uncovers the truth about her dad's past and future. And where the whole flock and some other MR characters come into the story :D I have mostly the whole plot figured out. with the turning points and twists. So I'm excited to get to those parts. The beginning 3 or so chapters are mainly fillers. And another reason is because i want to add those details later on in the future. Thanks everyone for the reviews- constructive criticism is welcome-it only makes the story better. I will also be updating this story every 3-6 days since I have everything mapped out and it's summer. **

**This chapter is almost triple the length as the others..ooops...but expect chapters in the future to be in between the length of chapter 1 and 3 :D :) **

_Max's POV_

Johnny's Donut shop was a small little cafe in the middle of a strip of stores. It was closed of course-everything else was except the pub at the end of the street. There was a small alley beside the cafe which Jeb said to walk down till I reach a door. When I finally found it, I did the knock Jeb taught me.

It took awhile for someone to open the door and when someone did-it wasn't what I was expecting. The man who opened the door looked like the guy I saw in a picture years ago but this one standing in front of me was much fatter and had balding hair. He had a huge nose and a stomach so big-Santa Claus would envy him.

"Maximum?" His voice sounded ecstatic.

"Depends who's asking."

"It is you," he gave me a huge hug and ushered me in. "Come, come."

In the past hour, he told me all about his life. His name's Rudy and he bought the donut shop from a guy named Johnny years ago, no wife or kids. He was high school friends with my dad before he moved out here. I learned that no matter how depressing this guy's life is-he is a very jolly man. He gave me a sandwich and a juice box. I've never actually eaten a sandwich before...or peanut butter and the only thing similar to the jam was when I found berries in the woods and ate them.

"Enough about me, time to get on with business. Your dad left me all this stuff years ago, I haven't opened it don't worry. The less I know the better." He gave me a big envelope full of stuff. I'm supposed to get you on the next flight out of here. There should be a before-midnight flight soon, let's go." He grabbed a set of keys and opened his front door. A thought must of struck him because he closed the door again. "We can't have you...looking like you. You look like you just escaped from jail. Come with me, your dad already figured this out."

He led me to the back room. His house was small and run down, very dark too. It was one floor with one bedroom and bathroom, a small kitchen and living room. He had a television or 'TV' as he called it. The place looked very...lived-in.

He pulled out something from under his bed. He gave me some clothes and a small box with a blonde lady on it.

"What's this?"

"It's called hair dye. It changes the colour of your hair." I was a bit sceptical but let him lead me to the bathroom and put the stuff in my hair. He even dyed my eyebrows to match.

After the shower (I've never showered before), I was squeaky clean. I thought I was pale before-I was even worse when the dirt was cleaned off changed into the army green cargo pants, a tank top and really tight black hoodie. I even got socks, a bra and these shoes called converse. Everything wasn't exactly the right size since everything was bought and planned when I was like 9. The tank top and hoodie was a little too small and showed a bit of my stomach.

I brushed out my use-to-be-dark-brown-now-blonde-hair and got in Rudy's old dented car.

I looked at the contents inside the envelope. There were passports, school ids, birth certificates and other items. My dad already told me I need these for the plane. They were different identities for me. At Rudy's house-he already took a picture and put it onto the passport. He was good with forgery.

He had given me a suitcase with clothes and other personal items to make it look more natural.

"Your name?"

"Jordyn Marks."

"And where are you going miss Marks?"

"To go live with my mom for the rest of the school year. Her and my dad are divorced."

"Your mom and dad?"

"Melissa Robinson and Ted Marks."

"How old are you?"

"15 in September." My and Rudy's conversation went like this the whole ride to the airport. None of this was true-it was the fake story I was going to go by if people ask questions. My real story: living in a forest in northern Finland with my father-an ex CIA agent-who is 'Most Wanted' in America was training me to be an assassin so I can kill the woman who killed my mother and who wants me gone? They might not fly with that.

When I was on the plane- I have to admit, I was nervous. When we finally got in the air, I was ready to jump out the window. _Play it cool Max. _

I opened more of the envelope. There was a note inside.

_I hope you're doing well Maximum. I hope I briefed you enough so that New York won't scare you too much. Once you're there, you will meet a woman at the address below. She is a very nice lady-she is my mother. Your Grandma. Don't tell her too much of your adventures or much of your mission. Blend in with her. Nobody knows where she lives or that my mother is even alive so you'll be safe. If I haven't been captured or killed, I will meet you soon. Love you._

I smiled and put the letter in my pocket. I will be flying a lot; I am taking another plane to New York to shake any guys off my trails. This was going to be a long flight.

PAGEBREAK

_Random POV _

"Marian, long time no talk," the man got up to hug his visitor, only to get pushed back into his seat by the redhead. "Sit down, sit down. So how are you?"

"Let's cut to the chase shall we," Marian's voice lost her cold American all-work-no-fun and replaced it was a velvety smooth voice men would find attractive. "Jeb and his daughter are back..." she ran a finger down his chest, "I need a favour."

"Anything, Marian," The man swallowed the clump in his throat and ran a hand through it chin length long blonde surfer hair. "Anything."

"Good," Marian went back to business, leaning back-her voice going cold. "I have to handle Jeb but I can't with that little brat running along. Plus, they are weaker separated. So I need you to find this brat and bring her to the agency." Marian stopped and surveyed the area. Mitch and her sat at the bar on stoles. The club he owned was empty except for the exotic dancer practicing on stage for when the club opens.

"Oh Marian...I would love to...but I really need to buy more dancers for this place..." He ran other hand through his hair and turned on his charming smile.

"How about you find her, I won't kill you and I'll give you a bit of money. Heck, I'll let you have her on the weekends to dance in a cage once we brainwash her," Marian said, slightly jokingly, "She's easy on the eyes." She took out of picture they took of her at the agency.

"Her parents were Jeb and Susanne?" His eyes bugged out of his head. I can see Jeb, no Susanne. Well-maybe the dark hair."

"We have a deal?"

"You got it. I'll get some of my men too."

"Careful, she's dangerous," Marian said getting up and walking away.

"She's a kid," Mitch yelled after her.

Marian stopped in her tracks, turning her head only slightly, "She's not just any kid. She's special. She's Jeb daughter."

"So?"

"She knows 20 ways to kill you with a popsicle stick."

PAGEBREAK

_Max's POV_

"Yeah, it might be her."

"I wish I could pull down her hood."

The whispers came from the seats across from me. I pretended to sleep, listening to their conversation.

"It sure looks like Maximum. Same full lips and nose. Her hood is too low though."

The seatbelt light went on and while the guys where looking down to buckle in, I took a chance to study them.

One had a California surfer look to him from what I read in my novel, the other looked Italian with a shaved head. He had a long scar running from his jaw to his upper eye. 1other guy sat behind them, resembling the Italian except with short curly black hair. I mentally named them Cal, Scar and Pablo.

The plane was almost empty except for the four of them, a tired looking business man, an old couple and the flight attendants and of course a pilot.

I quickly looked away as they looked up. Maybe I had imagined their conversation? Maybe, they were just regular guys?

My optimism surprises me sometimes.

The plane hit the runway and I felt a surge of relief. I learned something from my time being in the outside world-I hate planes.

I got up from my seat and tried to reach into the luggage compartment.

"Let me get that for you miss," 2 dainty woman hands reached over my shoulders, pulling out my only suitcase. I disliked how close the person was. I'm a girl that like's her personal space here. Keeping my hood low, I grabbed the suitcase that was being offered to me. Muttering a small thanks I stole a glance at the person who held my suitcase. My stomach lurched when my suspicions were confirmed. Cal was the one who grabbed it. Him and his little girl hands.

I turned quickly, exiting the flying death trap. I went into the airport and quickly found the nearest washroom. I turn on the water and splashed my face with water to make sure I stay awake. I was so tired-escaping from high security agencies whose goal in life is to make sure you are locked up really tires a girl out.

I causally –well I tried to- walk out of the bathroom, sneaking looks around as I walk out. The 3 guys were leaning against the wall near a huge silver thing with luggage spilling out of a flap. To everyone else, they were just waiting for their suitcases. To a trained assassin-they were waiting for me.

I knew that Marian sent them, or some other bad guys that want my dad killed. While he was a CIA agent-he made tons of enemies. He was a real pain in the as-butt when it came to inferring with major heists. I've heard stories of him cracking big cases; he was hired to protect the president at an important event because Marian believed there was someone trying to kill him. My dad has also taken down drug dealers, gang leaders and professional serial killers. Talk about a hero.

Why the agency turned against him-now that's the thing I'm stumped about. He told me some things but didn't mention the rest. He was also a scientist-well kind of-he specialized in studying muscles, and genetics that can be infused into DNA to make agents stronger and faster. Then the agency accused him of some pretty nasty things. My dad said that his mother will tell me everything when I arrive.

I checked my watch, I have an hour till my next flight. I can't get on that plane till those guys are off my tail.

I walked outside into the fresh air. It wasn't very late but it was October and it got dark early.

I heard footsteps and whispers following me. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face-my stomach was bubbling with excitement. This was going to be the first major buttkicking I give to someone other than my father. And not for training.

I walked straight down the dead beat street, turning into a very dark alleyway. Perfect.

I put my suitcase behind a dumpster; I grabbed hold of a pipe that ran up the wall and climbed it with ease.

Scar and Pablo entered the alleyway, looking for me. They kept getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. I could easily see the confusion on their stupid faces.

I jumped down behind them, making sure to crouch when I land so that I don't break both my legs. They didn't notice me behind them until Pablo fell face first into the cement from a kick to the back.

Scar turned around quickly, giving me a sharp punch to the shoulder. I gasped in pain.

_Pain is just a message. I can hit ignore._

Speaking of hitting, I punched Scar in the face and while he tried to recover, I did a roundhouse kick to his side. He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

By now, Pablo is up and on his feet with a knife in his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says with a thick Italian/Russian accent. Odd mix.

"The knife in your hands tells me otherwise," I said knocking it out of his hand with my foot. I punched him in the gut while he tried to respond. I then kicked him in the face, sending him to land on Scar. Well that was easy.

I made sure my hood was still covering my newly dyed hair when I saw Pablo smile from the ground but before I could turn around-it was too late. I was hit in the back of the head with something, I crumpled on top of Pablo and Scar who got up to catch me.

I could see black dots making my vision blurry as I was thrown over someone's shoulder like a rag doll. I heard the noise of someone picking a lock and opening a door. A car door.

I took the knife out of my sleeve (I always have a small pocket knife) and stabbed the guy carrying me in the back. Literally. He screamed and put me down not-too-nicely. Scar pulled the bloody knife out of Pablo with great effort. But by then, I was already up and fighting.

I took Cal's head, hitting it with the car door a few times, which no doubt knocked him out or killed him. Scar forgot about Pablo and started charging at my with a long looking knife. I grabbed it from him and slit his throat. Pablo charged at me in blind rage, I sidestepped him and since he was picking up too much speed-he couldn't stop in time. I kicked the knife protruding from his back, making it go deeper and deeper-so deep, the handle almost disappeared behind the flesh and blood. He staggered and fell, hitting his head on the floor in the car. I took the other half of his body and put it in the car. I took the other 2 guys that were knocked out or potentially dead and did the same. 3 Blind Mice-now 3 bloody mice potentially blind from having their brain rattle in their heads every time their head hit something hard. Long title I know. All I know about it is that it's a song. In that case-I'm the cat. A pretty awesome tough cat. I'm Catwoman-I like the thought of that. That'd be a great idea for a comic book.

After I was finished with my handiwork, I picked up my suitcase and sprinted in order to catch the next flight.

PAGEBREAK

_Random POV _

"I had a really nice night," the girl smiled at her lover, holding his hand that was around her shoulders. She sniffed the air, inhaling his very nice scent, mostly coming from the jacket that draped her shoulders.

"I did too; I really hope we can do this again sometime."

"I didn't expect us to stay out so late, it's after midnight."

"Well, I'm not letting you walk home, I'll drive you. My car is parked just around the corner," he gave her a charming smile and led her around the block. The only noise was the sound of her high heels against the cement. "Just a little-"

"Babe! There are people trying to steal your car!" As they got a little closer, they noticed something strange about the 3 guys. "They're dead!"

From afar, they look like a bunch of guys just sitting in the car. If you looked closer-you could see a blonde haired surfer sitting in the driver's seat, his hands duct-taped to the wheel. Blood gushing out of a head wound. A bald man with a big scar running down his face, looking out the passenger window, his upper body taped to the seat-including his arms. Blood trickling out of his throat. And the other guy, lying down on the crimson stained tan leather seats in the back. His hand taped to the door handle.

"Call 911!" The man yelled at his terrified date. "They need medical attention and fast!  
From the distance, a plane taking off could be heard .


	4. Grandma's House

**Sorry about the long update. My computer has been really laggy. Thanks for the reviews and editting tips. And this is pretty much were the Hanna references end :) this story is completely different. Some recognizable characters from James Patterson's Maximum Ride are coming up in the next chapter. Fang is one of them :) Iggy is briefly mentioned, rest will be added VERY soon. **

I stared at the dark blue door in front of me. It seemed normal-every house on this street had the same door. In fact-every house on this street was exactly the same but slightly different colours. It makes a lot of sense for a woman who's trying to blend in.

I took a deep breath to calm the nerves. This was it. She was going to unveil my past and future. I highly doubt my 'grandma' knows it-but I've been waiting for answers my whole life. I might know almost everything about physics, chemistry, math, world wars and other things down to the bone but I know nothing about who I am, who my father was.

It's a pretty big deal.

I looked at my watch; 16 seconds until I'm supposed to do The Knock and I get to meet-in some ways- the Grandma of my dreams. Sounds like an easy enough plan. Why am I so nervous?

I raised a shaky hand to the door. I never had this feeling before-not even when I shot my first gun by the age of 5.

My dad likes planning everything out; I guess I have always been a do now, think later kind of person. My gave me books and papers full of info about guns: different kinds, how they work, how to use them-boring stuff. I just wanted to shoot the bloody thing so I snuck into his stash of guns and shot one-to see what it was like. I had a deadly weapon in my little hands when most girls that age had Barbies. I wasn't nervous in the slightest.

I waited for a couple seconds. Seconds turned into a minute. A minute turned into a minutes. She knows the time. She should have been waiting by the door. Rudy or my dad was suppose to have given her the time and date the moment I left the airport.

I looked around-I'm guessing everyone was still sleeping. There wasn't a soul in sight. I picked the lock-I had the door open in 49 seconds flat.

I took cautious step into the house. The place looked like it had just been trashed. I flipped on the light switch-there looked as though there was one of those wild high school parties. Other than all the old fashioned furniture and kitchen appliances-the house was bare. No family photos. There was a huge beautiful red oak bookshelf in the middle of the room filled with old books but that seemed to be the only personal items in the house.

Except for the splatter of blood on the kitchen floor. I was about to go study it until-

"What happened?" A lady's voice behind me made me jump in the air, instantly in my battle stance.

"Who are you?" I asked in a menacing voice. She looked around and closed the front door she came through.

"You're Maximum. Right? Daughter of Jeb Batchelder?"

"Who wants to know," I asked-more like stated.

She smiled brightly, "My name is Anne. Anne Walker. I was partners with your father." I stood there stunned. My dad has talked about his partner before-except she was supposed to be dead.

"Anne Walker is dead," I said tightening my fighting stance.

"That's what they wanted your father to think, they told him that so he would truly think he was alone. I spoke with your Grandma days ago-she told me you were coming," Anne said sounding sincere, "By the looks of the place-she's gone. Most likely dead."

I relaxed a bit. Anne must have been very trusted; if my grandma told her all that.

"Have you touched anything?" She asked. I shook my head-"good, the police will probably find the house trashed sooner or later. Probably later-your grandma wasn't exactly known for leaving the house a lot. We don't want to leave fingerprints. We have to leave. Now," She said rushing out the door, I followed into her car. "Your grandma told me if anything happened to her-have you come with me. Lay low until you are to complete your mission and your dad comes for you." She said this speeding off.

"I found blood. Do you think she was murdered in her house?" I asked.

"Mostly likely. The killers probably took her body too," Anne said gripping the steering wheel. "It might have been just a random killing though."

"Did you know my mom?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Yes. She was a lovely woman. Very tough too. You could say we were bestfriends from high school. I was there the day you were born-such a cute little baby turned into such a gorgeous mature young woman," she looked over and smiled at me. I smiled back-but had gut feeling told me not to trust her fully.

She took me back to her condo. A high rise in the middle of the downtown. It was pretty fancy and looked expensive. We took the elevator to the 19th floor. Now, I've never taken the elevator-and will never again. I hated being in a confined space with one exit and where a machine controlled everything.

Anne led me through a door to a pretty elegant loft. Everything was white but liveable. She told me to sit on the couch as she fetched me something to drink. Out of habit, I sniffed the drink to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Jeb taught me that and used to put some in my food and drinks just to test me.

I took a sniff of the bubbly, fizzy drink. It tasted sugary-I pretty sure it was called soda.

"So Max, do you have any idea where your father is now?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"No clue," I said taking another sip.

"Well, good thing I have instructions for you regarding your mission. Your dad told your grandma to tell you-lie low. You are going to be trying to blend in as a normal kid until your father comes. Maybe interacting with kids your age will help you get a feel for the world and carry out your mission." She leaned closer with a thoughtful look on her face, "You really do look like your father and mother." She gestured for me to get up, "I will show you to your room. We will have to go shopping at the mall and get you a wardrobe and school supplies."

There was the word I dreaded coming from her mouth. Dad didn't say anything about going to school-I knew nothing about modern-day teenagers.

PAGEBREAK

Anne took me to a 'mall' soon after. We had to wait for a couple of hours for it to open. It was pretty early in the morning when she found me in the house. She quickly explained that a mall is a building with multiple stores inside. Teenagers love hanging out there. I was not one of them-it was loud, and busy. I hate all the attention.

In the end, Anne talked me into buying tight jeans called skinny jeans and multiple tightish t-shirts and tank tops and many hoodies and jackets. I made sure I can move in the skinny jeans, just in case I have to fight at any point. She almost bought me combat boots and converse shoes. Looking at other teens-my clothes looked normal.

When we got back to her loft, I was ready to freak out.

"Anne, this won't work. I know nothing about school," I said sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

Anne looked puzzled for a moment, before snapping her fingers and turning on the huge TV across from the couch. She flicked it to some channel with a bunch a teenage girls talking on the screen. "Watch these shows, you will learn in no time."

After about 4 hours or so, I was ready to puke. How could people stand this?! High school seems like a nightmare. Backstabbing girls, perverted guys, annoying teachers- I always thought Marian would be my biggest challenge. She is now a close second compared to High School.

I overheard parents complaining in the mall that kids are getting dumber by the minute because of technology. And yet-it only made me smarter. I feel like I know almost everything about school now. Cliques, the Cafeteria, Gym, Boyfriends, Flirting, Whores-I feel like I have gone to high school for my whole life.

"Fuck. Asshole. Whore. Bitch," I repeated what the teens from the TV, trying to get the words to roll off my tongue better. I then flicked my hair back like the girls from the show.

"Maximum! Language!" Anne yelled from the kitchen, fixing herself a midnight snack.

"Chill out Anne," I smiled, I sounded like a real teen, "I was just practicing blending in..."

"Well, practice a little quieter, I have neighbours," she said rolling her eyes and walk toward the stairs, presumably going to her room. "Goodnight Maximum. Get to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

I soon followed after her to the guest room. I changed into my night clothes that Anne bought me-they were silky and soft but were pretty skimpy as far as I could tell. Well, compared to my animal skin clothes.

I looked at the queen bed. It had a silky white comforter-of course following the design of the rest of the house. I took a cautious step toward it, and slowly sat down. I must have looked pretty weird-studying the bed and approaching it as if it was plotting to kill me. But hey-I never slept in one before.

Holy. This was the softest thing ever. I laid my head down and I was out instantly.


	5. School: More Frightening than Marian

**Yay. Another Chapter. Fangs here. And Ella. As well as Lissa, Sam and Dylan but really, who cares about them? Don't worry, the rest of the flock will be in here very soon, they all have a major role to play in this.**

"Maximum, wake up-I made breakfast." The owner of the voice started shaking me-I was up at the speed of light. Maybe faster.

I looked down at the lady on the floor. I had my knee on her spine and held one of her arms up at an awkward angle. I quickly jumped off.

"Sorry Anne-Jeb did the same thing while training me. Won't happen again."

"I'm alright-don't worry Maximum. Get dressed then come to the kitchen-I made pancakes."

I went over to my closet. It felt weird thinking that. I have my own closet. My closet. Hm.

I randomly grabbed a pair of regular blue skinny jeans, a tight white tank top, bra and a black zip up hoodie. I brushed my shortened, slightly wavy hair-my hair was too long before so at the mall I got it trimmed to a little under my chest.

I looked in the mirror. I looked average I guess but Anne told me that I will be liked by the boys for sure and to watch out. Compared to some girls if not most girls, I was pretty tall and on the skinny/muscular side. Not the anorexic side. Anne explained that most girls wore makeup but I said screw it and just wore chapstick.

I grabbed my knapsack and ran downstairs to hear Anne telling me to sit down at her round table; in front of me was a plate with a giant stack of golden brown round things.

"I eat these right?" I asked poking the thing with my fork.

"Oh right-I'm sorry Maximum. These are pancakes; we usually eat them at breakfast time. With butter and syrup." She said sitting down with me. "You act so normal sometimes I forgot you haven't seen the world yet."

We ate breakfast in silence. I have to say-these things were amazing.

She basically gave me a lecture about how teenagers act, dress and behave. She says the boys are mean, rude perverts and the girls are stuck up and snobs. I had a feeling she wasn't exactly popular in high school. She also gave me a run-down on my life story and told me to keep a low profile while driving me to school.

We arrived next to a giant building with a bunch a people littering the campus. I grabbed my bag and was about to get out before Anne stopped me.

"Now remember Maximum, no injuring your classmates or teachers. Act like the average kid. Blend in. Don't use your brain too much. And don't get too awed by the technology."

"What are you talking about? I do not."

"Maximum, you played with a light switch for an hour. You tried taking apart my tv remote to see how it worked, you studied the microwave-"

"Okay. I get it," I said and got out of the car. Time to get this show on the road.

I stood there for a minute or so, admiring the fine craftsmanship of the building. The sound of Anne's car leaving brought me out of my world. I glanced around-the thing I didn't expect was dozens of eyes making eye contact with me as I glanced from 'clique' to 'clique.' The school was apparently average; I could make out the nerds, jocks, 'bimbos', punks, random girl clique-this school had it all.

I had no clue how to carry this stupid bag, where do those straps go? I looked around at the nerds, they have it on their backs...I really hope I'm not just following a nerd trend.

I followed the pathway leading up to the stairs and the double doors. I was halfway there when an average looking guy fell into step with me.

"Are you new here?" I stopped and looked up at the guy. Brown hair, green eyes, kind of good looking, muscular slim build-he didn't seem to be very threatening. Although looks can be deceiving-take me for instance. I could tell her was a jock by the football jacket, but he didn't see too egotistcal.

"What gave it away?" I said in a fake girly voice I heard from TV. I gave him a fake smile that was quickly dropped the moment I looked away. He didn't notice-he just smiled and gestured to the stairs.

"I'll take you to the office. I'm going there anyways. I'm Sam," He started walking a head, I took this as an invitation to follow. I felt like a lost puppy.

He led me to the office and told me to wait in the chair. I sat down, silently drumming on my knee to the music that was softly playing on the radio. Sam went to talk to some old lady typing on her computer.

"Miss Ride, Principal Jenkins will see you now," I nodded at the owner of the voice-the secretary Sam was talking to- and headed toward the room Sam was pointing at. Did I really look that lost?

I knocked on the door lightly and heard a "Come in." I walked into the room to see it was already occupied by two others. A middle aged woman and a dark looking kid. He wore baggy dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his amazing slim, tan male-model body (abs, big biceps). He had black shaggy hair that was long enough to get in his midnight black eyes.

"Nick, meet Maximum Ride."

_Fang's pov._

"Nick, meet Maximum Ride." Upon hearing that name, I had to turn around to get a look at the guy. I was horribly mistaken.

She was...no words could even do this girl justice. I'm not even being a sap here-it's true. She had long wavy golden blonde hair, curious chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. Her body resembled that of an athlete and a model. Not sickly skinny like the populars, but toned. A sliver of her stomach was showing and oddly enough, I found that way sexier than Lissa showing her whole body. Lissa was head cheerleader by the way. Queen of the sluts works too.

"Fang," I said nodding at her. Just because she was... physically amazing doesn't mean I will let her tear down my walls. Guaranteed she will to flirt with me.

She. Didn't. Even. Bat. An. Eyelash. What planet was she from-she just stood there in her own little world with a blank expression on her face. Not too sound full of myself but girls always swoon when they see me. She just nodded and let her eyes wander around the room.

"Fang-Nick whatever, is going to be showing you to your next class," Principal Jenkins said. I hate that man. "Here's your locker number, combo, and schedule. You both have homeroom together." I nodded and left, expecting Max to follow me. I heard her rushed footsteps follow me.

I watched as I was stared at, longingly from the girls and jealousy and fear from the guys. Max sure got looks. Not too good ones from the girls. I gave my famous death glares to the guys who were just looking for new meat. They backed off quickly. I have quite the reputation. You could say I'm popular in the sense everyone knows me but I'm also known as a scary, tough, loner who prefers sitting by himself not talking.

"Are you sure you want you don't want some help," I asked after her 7th try trying to open her locker. I swear that was the longest sentence I said this week. There was just something about this girl.. Although, she acted as if this was her first time ever using a locker. She was different alright.

"I can handle it," she said glaring at me. I could tell she was very stubborn.

Eventfully, I said screw it and pulled her into homeroom before the second bell rang. I quickly let go and found my way to the back of the classroom, not looking back.

Lissa was perky as usual in her mini skirt and tight belly top. Her red hair straightened and matching her small lips. All in all-she was pretty. If you were comparing her to a vulture. She was nothing compared to Max's natural beauty though.

Dam. She keeps popping in my mind. Anyways, Lissa gave me a flirty look and went back to making out with Dylan-who was sporting a nice bruise along his jawline courtesy of moi. That's how I got landed in the principal's office 5 minutes before school begins-Dylan couldn't handle me breathing his air or something stuck up like that.

I sat in my seat in the very corner next to the window. Anger flared in my nostrils as I noticed Dylan look up from his lip locking to notice Max. He grinned like the Cheshire cat. She stood at the front of the class talking to the teacher. The curiosity and confusion in her eyes was completely adorable. She looked at everything as if it was a miracle. Even simple objects like the cell phone some nerd was using in the front of class. She watched him with a light in her eye.

The teacher pointed and she sat down in a seat next to some Sam kid who called her over to the populars. My blood boiled at the way he looked at her. Sam was a jock but defiantly didn't live up to jock standards. He wasn't a jerk, didn't have many flings and got straight A's in everything. Either way, he was friends with Dylan and other asses. I just hope Max doesn't fall for it.


	6. Mission Impossible: High School

_Max's POV_

Homeroom went by in a blur. Sam explained everything about school to me. This redheaded girl kept trying to butt into our conversation, I'm pretty sure that this was the girl who got her eggo preggo-ed by the football team. Well-she matched the description on TV. I met this Dylan kid-tall, muscular, beautiful Caribbean blue eyes and blonde surfer hair. He was really nice too.

I had math-which I had already learned past college level. So that was boring. My favourite class so far was defiantly English. As you could tell-I love books. Fiction books. I've been reading non-fiction for my whole life-it gets boring from time to time.

I had lunch next, so I just followed some kid to the cafeteria. Anne had given me money for food-the question is how do I get it. I saw the food and the ladies serving it so I got in line behind the red-headed whore.

Wow, Dad would be proud about how big my vocabulary has gotten.

"Garden Salad and water please," she sneered at the lunch lady. I think she was trying to be sweet and nice-but it failed miserably. The lunch lady nodded and then turned to me.

"What would you like," she asked. Looking at me in curiosity.

"Um, I'll have that," pointing at the glass, behind it was some round thing with meat inside. The lady looked at me as if I lived on another planet, which in a funny way, I do. Or did. If it wasn't for tv or books-I'd look like a real dummy.

"The cheeseburger? "

"Uh..yes." She handed me it and I paid her. Just as I turned, I heard a shriek.

"Watch it loser!" Lissa sneered at some girl on the floor, who was trying to put the pieces of her burger back on the plate. The whole cafeteria watching for a couple of seconds then went back to eating. As if this was normal. I scowled at Lissa's retreating figure. No use causing a scene like in the shows on TV.

I knelt down and helped the girl pick up her spilt food. I also picked up the book she had been reading.I read the title and smiled.

"I love this series," I said to the girl, "My name's Max."

"My names Ella," she said in a rush looking down. She seemed to have self-esteem issues. I don't know why. She was pretty-naturally pretty too. She was light on the makeup: no bright colours. Average in weight. Not too thin, not too fat. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes with big, round glasses framing her face, suiting her. Her clothes were fashioniable. She looked like she was the smart, sensible type. And yet-she look surprised I was talking to her.

"I got to go-" she lightly brushed past me with her book and food, out of the cafe.

I looked around with my tray of food; there was only one table in the corner to sit at. I defiantly knew I didn't want to sit with Sam and Dylan-Lissa was there, and she angered me too much.

I felt all eyes on me as I walked to the table and sat down, there were gasps as I sat down. What was that about?

I studied the 'cheeseburger,' I'm sure that the lunch lady isn't in cahoots with Marian but just to be safe, I checked it fully for little blades, poison-you know, the usual.

"What are you doing in my seat freak." I looked up from my chair-there was an African American girl glaring coldly at me. She wore baggy pants, a bandana and a ripped white tank top. She was with a blonde girl and a Mexican girl who dressed like her and had cold expressions.

I looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, I didn't know there was assigned seats here." I must have said something wrong, because this girl smirked, like she was amused and the whole cafeteria gone silent, looking at me with fear in their eyes. Fear for me.

Come to think of it, my sentence could have been taken for sarcasm. But to be blunt-I'm just freaking confused. I never thought we had to sit in certain places for lunch, at least, not in the shows I studied.

"You think you're real smart don't you," she said smiling. At least-it wasn't really a friendly let's-be-best-buds smile, more like a I'm-so-much-better-than-you smile. Before I could even say anything, she spoke again. "I will give you a count to 3 to move. 1-" she raised her fist trying to scare me. At least-she thought it was scary.

"Hey Max-come sit with us," Dylan came over to me grabbing my tray, while Sam grabbed my arm, dragging me to the popular table. Once I sat down, everyone went back to talking.

"Do you have a death wish? Don't make those girls angry. They aren't exactly feminine. They love beating up pretty girls like you," Dylan said. Did he just call me pretty? How sweet. Sam sure didn't like that comment.

Sam sat on my other side and scooted closer to me. "Those three will use anything as an excuse to beat people up. Except for the people who sit at this table. We have an agreement with them. So stick with us. They don't try to hurt us and we help them run their 'business.'"

"What business?" I asked confused. Dylan leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"They sell drugs on their territory. They come from a poorer part of town. They call it 'the hood.' Now, we don't buy from them but we send word around to buyers. I mean, we are popular. Of course people will listen to us."

I nodded as if I understood. I read about drugs and what they do to people-I didn't understand why people still tried them.

Lunch went by slowly. Painfully slow. I mean-Lissa wouldn't stop glaring at me and wouldn't stop turning the attention to her. Dylan couldn't stop bragging about himself and trying to get me to touch his biceps. Sam was normal except for his glaring at Dylan. The other jocks listened to every word I said as if I was the only person left in the world and the other cheerleaders gossiped.

"So Maxine-"

"It's Max," I corrected Lissa.

"So Maaaxx, you thinking about trying out for cheerleading? You came at the perfect time. Tryouts are in 2 days." All I could think was-hell no.

"I've never done cheerleading before," I admitted looking at my tray. I'm positive Lissa doesn't like me-why would she want me to join?

"Come on, you at least have to try-and the boys will be watching to cheer you on," she said overly cheerily. Now I understand-she wants me to make a fool out of myself. Well now that she challenged me-I kind of have to kick her butt at her own game.

"Actually, I will tryout. How hard could it be?" I smiled at her as if we were long time friends.

"Oh my gosh, Fang is walking by. How does my hair look?" Lissa fixed her hair and batted an eyelash at him. Wasn't she dating Dylan? Dylan was right across from her and she goes trying to flirt with another guy?

Dylan caught my questioning gaze. "I'm single, Lissa was just a fling."

"Was? You were trying to eat her face in homeroom." I heard Sam snicker at my comment. Fang looked over at my table-where Lissa had said hi. Instead of looking at her, he nodded at me and continued walking by. I smiled in return.

Lissa caught the whole exchange with fury in her eyes. Dylan was too busy glaring at his food to notice and Sam was staring at me. Talk about an awkward situation.

I was saved by the bell soon enough. I got up quickly and left. Of course being followed by Dylan and Sam. Lissa followed behind them with her posse.

"What class do you have next?" Sam asked, I looked at my schedule. What the heck was Physical Education?

Dylan peered over my shoulder, "Oh, you have gym. Same with me. I'll take you." I feel stupid. Gym must be slang or something. I heard it on the show. "You can get your gym strip from the teacher."

Sam quickly said bye and left, leaving me alone with Dylan and Lissa and her clones. They led me to the gym and the teacher, who was a tall muscular African American man with a whistle hanging around his neck.

"You must be Maximum. Here are your clothes, these are optional. You can wear your own PE strip," he sighed in disapproval.

"Thanks, I'm fine with these," I said, he seemed a little stunned. No clue why.

"Come on Max, the girls' change rooms are this way," She said hooking her arm in mine and leading me to the side with her posse following us. She pulled me into a room filled with many other girls. I felt all eyes on me as I walked with Lissa. Everyone seemed...scared of Lissa. Or sexually threatened.

I copied everyone else and started putting on the gym clothes I was given. It consisted of a t-shirt and long shorts. Both with the schools logo and in the schools colours, blue and gold.

"Someone should have told you to bring your own gym clothes. That horrid gym strip makes people look like we go to a catholic school. Tomorrow-I will bring you new clothes-you can't be seen next to me in that." I looked at her questionably. She proceeded to change into skimpy short shorts and a tight tight tight tank top. Now I know why the teacher acted the way he did. All the girls were dressed in tight clothing with the exception of 2 or so girls.

Lissa started walking out and everyone followed as a unit. I almost got left behind in the crowd. We exited the change rooms and piled into the gym, everyone went to sit in their own groups. The boys were already sitting. Dylan gave me a smile and patted the seat next to him. Me and Lissa and clones sat down and waited for the teacher.

"Today we will be playing dodge ball. I will split up the teams." So in the end, the only person I knew on my team was Fang. Who I noticed everyone seemed to try to avoid as much as possible.

"Hey Fang," I walked up to him, he seemed very surprised at first. "I have no idea how to play this game."

He seemed to expect this, as if I was that predictable. "Don't get hit with the ball. Catch it if you can-you catch it, the thrower is out and you can bring back a player who's out." He said as the coach blew his whistle. Everyone made a beeline for the balls set up in the middle. I was too surprised to move.

Fang just stood there as Dylan threw the ball. Fang kept a blank expression on his face as the ball flew through the air, aiming for his chest-

Fang didn't move as the ball hit him. He moved to sit on the sidelines. The coach gave him a look that said he wasn't surprised. I just stood there stunned.

"What the heck was that?! " I yelled at him. He just looked at me with no emotion.

"I hate this game."Was all he said. I saw Lissa aim a ball at my head. Why wasn't this girl out yet? I rolled my eyes and caught the speeding ball. Just kidding. It was more like a gentle pass.

"Lissa, you're out," the coach yelled as she slumped to the bench, glaring at me.

"Fang! Get your butt back out here!" He gave me a look and towered over me.

"Let it go Max, he's knows he can't beat me, let him sit out like the wimp he is," I heard Dylan shout at us form the other side. Fang gritted his teeth.

"Hey Dylan-how's the bruise coming along?" Fang said flashing his pearly white teeth in a wicked smile.

"I know you hate the guy-let's beat his sorry butt," I said smiling, offering him the ball I caught. For a split second, he smiled and took the ball. In a flash the ball was flying through the air, hitting one of Dylan's cronies in the face. I held my hand up for a high-five, which he just stared at until I took his hand and slapped it against mine.

Pretty soon, all our players were out except for me and Fang. Mainly because no one will hit Fang because he was too 'scary' and no guy will hit me because they don't want to ruin their chances. Fang and I haven't really thrown a single ball-just stood at the back dodging.

Dylan and this boy named Jeff were the only others left. Dylan and Fang were off in their own little world trying to kill each other with balls. Jeff and I just stood to the side, rolling our eyes as they taunted each other. Well, Dylan talked-Fang glared.

"Forget this!" I yelled, throwing the ball at Dylan. I added some of my inhuman strength to it, and for a human, Dylan was pretty fast and almost dodged it. But not fast enough. It hit him in the stomach. Making him stumble a bit. It was a pretty hard throw.

Jeff threw his hands in the air, "I surrender!" just as the bell went. I smiled at Fang one last time before being hauled off by Lissa, to the change rooms.

"I can't believe you got Fang to actually do something in PE. And smile. And he let you touch him. He usually just stands there, gets hit, then sits out," one of the clones gushed.

I finally finished my last class of the day. I was determined to get to Anne's apartment. Hopefully, I could use her computer if she had one. If she refuses to tell me the whole truth about my Grandma, I will try to figure the story myself. Find out if Anne is really who she says she is.


	7. Type, Enter, Click

Turns out-Anne didn't have a computer. Or she did but was hiding it from me. I could just use the schools computer. Problem Fixed.

Except for the fact, I know nothing about using a computer or hacking. I may be fully trained for the set-in-stone mission but it has taken an unexpected turn...could I really do it by myself? I could ask for help...

What would I say, 'Oh yeah, can you hack into the computer and help me uncover my horrible past?' Nope. Not happening.

Anne picked me up from school. I wonder what her job is, I mean, she's not working for the agency anymore-I hope.

The more time I spent with her, the more fake she seemed. When she smiles-I can see how locked her jaw is, as if she's forcing it. And when she gets a call, she immediately excuses herself and locks her bedroom door.

PAGEBREAK

The next morning was the same as usual. I got out of the car, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the front doors. Except this time-I was waved over to the populars by Sam. Great.

They followed me to my locker. All eyes were on me- almost as if I was the new queen of this school. With me hiding all my life, it felt good to be noticed in a good way. But I now know why kids hated school; if you weren't in the 'in crowd,' you're prey. By the way the kids looked at us- we were hunters. They're just waiting for us to release the arrow that will implant itself into the suspecting target.

I fiddled with my lock for awhile, the populars just stood around me-talking. Those voices went from obnoxiously loud to quiet in an instance. A large, warm hand covered mine, holding it and pushing it gently away from the locker. The mysterious person began to lean over my shoulder, putting in my combo. The locker popped open.

"You're welcome Max," Fang smirked; wearing his tight black t-shirt and black jeans...he looked someone off of TV. I got the feeling he dressed like that everyday...He opened his locker, which was a couple down from mine. His eyes were twinkling with humor. Almost as if he sensed my discomfort around my new 'friends.' Sam and Dylan both noticed Fang and glared, Lissa was a tomato and her posse were swooning.

Lissa walked over to him, making sure to put her elbows together discreetly to make her breasts look bigger and hiking up her already short skirt. Classy one ain't she?

"Hey Fang," she purred like a cat, batting her eyelashes. Only the cat had a hair ball stuck in her throat. And was wearing huge false eyelashes-she could freaking fly with those things.

He just looked at her, glaring, and went back to getting his books.

"So I was wondering-"

"No." He slammed his locker and walked to homeroom. A smile formed on my lips. Lissa's rejection was priceless.

PAGEBREAK

"Hey Sam, I think I might skip lunch today, I'll see you later," I quickly said and was gone before he could question it. Now to find a place with computers.

I saw Ella walking by, walking with her books. I stepped in her way before she could run past me. "Hey Ella, do you know where the computers are?"

She blinked then nodded, walking off. I was surprised at the lack of communication. Everyone else...was so verbal.

I followed her to a huge room with books. The library. She pointed to the computers before settling herself in one near the end. I sat next to her.

"Why don't you talk much? This is high school. Aren't teens social?" I asked.

"Well...I um. You're umm...Why do you talk to me?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

"Well, you're one of them. I'm not," She said looking down at the keyboard the whole time.

"Doesn't mean anything to me. What are you doing on the computer?"

"A...project."

"On?"

"Napoleon..." She said typing very quickly on the computer. I didn't even know how to turn on my computer so I sat there watching her. I heard the chair beside mine squeak as someone sat down. Ella noticed, said a rushed excuse and left.

I turned to the person next to me. "Yes Fang?"

"I've been watching for awhile...You haven't even turned it on."

"I was talking to Ella," I said defensively. "Why are you in the library? You don't seem like the type."

"I have looks and brains," he smiled, showing pearly white teeth. I just gave him a doubtful look. "Now what do you really need to do."

"I need to research something," I told him. He smirked and clicked a button at the bottom of the screen.

"It has to be turned on for that," he remarked. "What's your project for? It's your second day-there are none."

"I need to research something..." I said again trying to make up a lie.

"Fine fine. Go ahead," he said putting his elbows on the table, head in his hands-watching me. The screen opened to the homepage. I took the 'mouse' and moved it, happy to see the arrow move. It was pretty cool.

His hand covered mine and he guided the arrow to a fancy 'e' and pushed my finger making it select it. His hand was rough and warm but fit nicely around mine. It felt...good.

"I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own," I said pushing his hand away. He raised his hands in a 'I surrender' way.

"Go for it," He said watching.

I started typing 'Anne Walker,' it took awhile finding all the letters. I looked over to Fang who was intently watching me.

"First time with computers?" Fang asked smugly.

"First time forming full sentences?" I sneered at him, running a hand through my hair. He reached over and clicked enter, 2 seconds later a bunch of different websites popped up.

"Who's Anne?" He asked looking through the results, after stealing the mouse and keyboard.

"That's on a need-to-basis and you don't need," I said paying more attention to the screen. "Now leave."

"Not the response I get from most people," he said, not looking surprised.

"I'm not most people...click on this one," I said pointing to a link. All that showed up was some architectural historian. Nope, not Anne.

"Searching historians?" He asked, his dark eyes curious and determined.

"Uh no. She's my uh mom," I lied nervously.

"Google-ling your mom? Why?"

"What's google-ling?"

He smirked, expecting this. "Searching using google. Now why?"

"My father; I want to know who he is but she won't tell me. She did however tell me they were high school sweethearts. Find my mom's high school; find who went there; find my dad. Simple," I explained. All lies. I'm looking for Anne to see if her stories match up. She said she went to school with my mother and graduated with her. If I find the school, I can look through her classes and if I don't find my mom Susan, then she's a liar.

"I'll help," Fang said. We spent the next couple minutes trying to find anything. Nothing. After awhile, we got bored and just talked while he taught me things about the computer.

"Thanks for trying," I said getting up when the bell rang. "See you in Gym."

PAGEBREAK

"Okay everyone, 7 laps. Go," the coach blew his whistle and everyone started running.

"Max, slow down, just walk with us. The coach is too fed up to do anything," Lissa said grabbing my arm. I took a chance to look at her outfit knowing I was wearing the same booty shorts and tank top...I feel overexposed. Especially since I'm use to below 0 weather and wearing animal skin to cover my whole body.

All the boys have been running ahead minus Fang. I looked at him very lightly jogging in front of us. Heck, the overweight kid was in front of him.

As tempting as it sounded, running with Lissa and her gang, I decided to join Fang.

"Hey- why aren't you trying to show off, like all the boys," I asked.

"Too much work," he said slowing down even more.

I rolled my eyes and poured on more speed. Soon enough, I was in the lead- lapping Lissa. Dylan ran beside me, I could tell he was slowing down to check out my butt. Pervert.

"You're fast, Max. For a girl," Dylan said, barely panting. "So Max I was thinking Friday-"

"Hey Max," Fang said running next to me, in between Dylan and I. "Let's ditch the pervert," he whispered. We both sped up, leaving Dylan in our dust.

When we finished, we were barely panting. It was quite impressive for Fang, who is a normal human.

"Max, can I see you for a moment," the coach called. I jogged over to him.

I always feel bad for the guy-he just always looks worn out and tired. He's black and very built with rippling muscles. What little hair he has is grey from stress. He isn't strict when it comes to the clothing the girls wear, but he is about boys playing sports. He seems sexist that way- boys should work hard while girls stand there and check their nails... "2 things Max. That was pretty impressive. Really impressive. I think you broke records for girls everywhere...I want you to join the track team in spring. We need you. And another thing-what you did with Fang is even more impressive."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean how hard he's been working these past two classes...He usually sits out and does the bare minimum, getting him he lowest grade other than an F. Now with you-he might get an B. An A even," he said patting my back. "Good work."

PAGEBREAK

"Hey Max, how do you think I'm doing?" Dylan asked loudly, smiling brightly. I gave him a thumbs up, his smile widen then he went to go throw another football. Dylan and Sam begged me to watch them tryout for the football team at school. I'm just sitting near the top of the bleachers, pretending I knew a thing about football. It was either that, or sit on the sidelines with Lissa and friends, making up cheers for Dylan and Sam.

Footballs look...well easy. You get the ball and dodge big sweaty dudes while running to the other side. Psssh lame. It'd be far more entertaining if the football had a timer like a bomb and the players fought to get it to the opposite side-

"Max!"

I couldn't help myself- I got freaked out and hit the person. Fang held his shoulder in pain.

"That...really hurt," he glared me.

"What do you want? I know you aren't the jock type," I said looking down at the field. I saw Sam looking up at us. He looked really mad about something.

He looked even angrier when a ball hit him in the side of the head. Ouch.

"He should pay more attention to the game and less to you," Fang said, looking at me with his intense onyx eyes. My stomach felt lighter every time he was near me. I think it's a coincidence and he isn't the one causing it...Maybe I haven't been eating enough. Or not use to normal human food. Oh wait, his lips are moving. "-can help us."

"What?"

"I know someone who can help us..." Fang said slowly, as if I was mentally ill. When he noticed my blank stare, he continued, "You know...Finding your dad..."

"What are you-oh right...that. Who?" I asked, noticing he wasn't looking at me. I followed his eyes down towards the field, where Dylan was getting many high fives. Although he wasn't he paying attention to his classmates-he was staring at Fang wearing a stupid 'I'm superior' smirk across his face. I could tell Fang wanted to punch his face in.

"What's your deal with him anyways?" I asked, nervous about how he will respond. Will he be mad that I'm kind of friends with his enemy? Probably.

"Meet me at the front before school starts," Fang said getting up. "Bye."

That's it. He just gets up and leaves...Regular humans are so rude.


	8. What are you hiding Anne Walker?

Fang better show up.

I was waiting near the entrance of the school for him. Sam came early too so he kept me company while I waited. It wasn't unwanted company-it was actually pretty 'chill.' Especially when he's not around Dylan. When he's around-him and Dylan always are at competition with one other.

"Why did you come this early anyways?" Sam asked me, leaning up against the wall.

"I'm waiting for someone. Why did you?" I leaned up against the wall beside him, hoping I looked like he did and not like a complete 'tool.' I'm still learning the language the kids speak today. It's nothing like the English I learned. Nothing like any other language I learned either.

"I always come early, I help out at the office. But they don't have anything for me to help with today," Sam explained. "So...are you actually going to tryout for cheerleading?"

"To be honest, I hardly know what cheerleading is..." I admitted, blushing a bit. I hope it's not uncommon for someone to not know what it is...The only thing I've seen is girls walking around in the uniforms...never what they actually do. The only thing I know is that they cheer at games.

"If you need help...I have a half sister who was in gymnastics a couple years back...She knows a thing or two," Sam said, "I can get her to teach you."

"I would love that, thanks," I grinned, he smiled widely back. "So I was wondering-"

"Hi Max... Sam," Fang grunted unhappily shooting lasers at Sam. Well, that's what it looked like.

"Oh hey Fang," Sam greeted nicely, he seemed very genuine. His green eyes were warm; that's the thing I like about Sam, he isn't stuck up or much of a pervert. He is sincerely a nice guy. He's the opposite of Fang who is cocky, rude and quiet most of the time. Sam's practically always smiling, he loves to talk and help others and he is quite modest.

Fang, being the happy-go-lucky guy he is, just stood there glaring at Sam. Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and I gave him an apologetic look.

"I'll uh see you in homeroom?" it came out like more of a question. As if Sam was asking Fang if that was alright with him even though it was directed at me.

Before Fang could scare him even more, I stepped in. "Of course, see you later."

Sam picked up his bag and walked away quickly. I turned around and smacked Fang.

"Stop scaring my friend!"

"He's a wimp."

"Fang." I said threatening. What was this guy's problem with everyone? He is the most antisocial guy I've ever met. I've only ever seen him talk to me and one other slightly older dude.

"Come," Fang said walking away. I guess he wanted me to follow. I followed him into the school to the 'AV' room. I have no idea what that is, the only reason I knew what it was called was because it said that on the door. "Mike?"

"Over here Fang!" A high pitched perky voice called out. I'm positive it was male.

The room was very dark, the only light on was from the computers and old fashioned tvs. I saw something move in the corner and saw a very tall lanky guy.

He had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and a scarf and large glasses. He was very cute and smiley.

"Your right Fangy, she is beautiful," Mike asked making me blush and look at Fang who was rolling his eyes, but I could tell he was nervous.

"I didn't say that," he pointed out.

"But you implied it," Mike said grinning largely.

_Fangs POV_

When I first heard Max's problem, I knew I had to help her. I've never known my parents; I have been from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, and adopted 3 different times- none of which turned out well. I felt the need to help Max find her dad and make her complete, since I can't do the same for myself. If it was anyone else-I would have kept my mouth shut and never would have spoke a word...But with her...I feel different. Like I belong to something bigger than myself. And I love every second of it.

I'm more of a thinker than a speaker. I don't voice my thoughts. Even with my long time friend Mike. But with Max, she makes me feel like I can.

Mike and I have known each other since gr 6. I had just moved to my new foster home(I am still in the same one) and was starting school. Kids didn't accept me very well...I was really quiet and back then I was a little skinny guy...I was bullied because I was a freak. Mike was...well he was the opposite. He was popular with our classmates, was even class president. He was in every club...he was the most liked guy in school even. We didn't talk at all in gr 6...Except for whenever he was around, he would get the kids to not bother me. In gr 7, he started 'coming out,' he decided that he was gay. His parents supported him but the kids...the kids teased him a lot and the older boys use to beat on him and make fun of him. Mike, who use to always be at someone's house or in a club, quit everything and locked himself in his room most of the time. That's where he picked up his computer skills. Anyways, I decided to return the favour and beat up the boys who were mean to him. He's a year older making him a senior now; because of him being bullied he is now president of the AV club with his own office in the room and he is an amazing hacker.

We weren't best friends and probably never will be. But we do talk and do favours for one another. Like now for instance.

"This is Max. Max, Mike," I introduced them and they shook hands.

"Now Max, step into my office," Mike ordered then sat down at his chair. He told me to close the door behind us. "Fang had given me info on what you need to accomplish...I had already started the search. The funny thing is...there are no Anne Walkers in this entire state and the surrounding states that graduated at a high school within 20 years of when I estimated your mother would have graduated. So either, your mom lied about going to school not too far from here or Anne Walker isn't her real name."

_Max's POV_

"Well, my mom said she had a friend named Susan...maybe if you searched for her?" Another lie. Susan is my mom; Anne's the 'friend.'

"I need more than the name Susan...It would help if you knew what year she graduated, real name, and at least the city the school was in..." Mike told me. Well this whole thing is disappointing. "I think your mom is lying to you..."

"Thanks for trying Mike, I will figure something out.."

"Alrighty Max, I will be here for you when you do," he gave me a hug, "Good luck." Just as he said it, the bell rang.

Homeroom went by in a blur. I decided that I will skip second period and go back to Anne's loft to find clues. On my way sneaking out, Fang followed.

"Where you going?"

"Home to find out some stuff," I said still walking. Anne should be at work so this is my only chance. She gave me an extra key so getting in won't be a problem.

"I'm coming. How far away do you live?"

"About a 10 min drive. 30 min walk..."

"Come on, we'll take my motorcycle," he said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the parking lot.

Now, I know how to hot wire a car...That's all I know about cars. Meaning I have no clue what a motorcycle is.

Fang got on something that looked like a bike except instead of pedals and everything, and it had a motor as far as I can tell. Fang took a big helmet out and put it on my head while I stood there like an idiot.

"Are you going to get on or what?" Fang asked starting the engine.

"Where do I sit?" I had no clue. He just got on as if he was riding a horse. Where do I sit? There are no seats. Fang sighed and pointed behind him. So I'm supposed to straddle the seat and him? Brilliant.

I cautiously swung my leg over and got behind, trying to leave space between us.

"Scoot forward, and hang on to me," Fang demanded. Yeah, okay. Like I'm doing that.

"No, I'm good here," I said evenly. I could tell he was smirking.

"Fine, have it your way." The engine made a loud sound and suddenly, we were flying forward at fast speeds. I would have screamed but the air was rushing past me so fast I couldn't open my mouth. My arms had wrapped themselves around Fang tightly. I hid my body behind Fang's so he could block me from the wind. I heard Fang chuckle.

"So, I'm guessing you've never rode on one of these?"

"I guess you could say that," I yelled. "Turn right!" I took a deep breath. I could feel the coldness from the air fill my nostrils, turning the inside into ice. I brought me back to my home... with my dad. I missed him. Luckily Fang was here to keep me warm.

PAGEBREAK

When we got inside, there was no sign of Anne. Time to start digging through stuff.

"Where do you think she would hide stuff?" Fang asked.

"Her bedroom," I said leading him down the hallway. I've never actually been in there...and am a little scared about what's inside...I mean, if she was evil like I suspected-there might be laser traps and maybe a lair and a coffin...

...Or there's it's a completely white room with a huge bed and dresser and clothes. Well then, that works too.

I started checking the closet, nothing there but clothes. I checked the dresser-nothing.

"Fang, I'm busting my butt off, you better be searching," I said pushing in a drawer and turning around to find Fang sitting cross legged on the floor by the bed, holding a box. It was about the size of the microwave, with a combination lock. Pssh easy.

"Pass it here," I said grabbing the box. One thing about being inhumanly amazing, I have amazing hearing and can pickup faint noises from living in the forest and hunting.

I pressed my ear to the door and turned the lock, hearing the faint clicks. I had it popped opened in no time. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

...I hate my life. All that was in there was money and her passport...that said Anne Walker.

"Nope. Nothing useful." I looked over to Fang, he was silent and seemed to be shifting around a lot. "What is it?"

He got on his knees and knocked against the wooden floor where he was just sitting, hearing the hollow noise. He used his fingernails to pry open the one panel.

"Found it..." Fang reached in and brought out 2 pictures, and a small bear. I took the small bear and looked at it. "It looks like road kill," Fang commented.

I picked up one of the 2 pictures. There was a young brunette girl holding the bear, behind her was an unsmiling father who looked like his face was permanently angry looking and a mother with a forced smile. The father had his large meaty hand on the girl's shoulder and the girl looked as though she was in pain. Beside the girl, was a teenage boy, who resembled the girl. The other picture was of the same girl grown up with her arm around a Hispanic girl her age. There were wearing cap and gowns meaning they were graduating.

"Why would she have pictures of this brunette girl? Maybe her and the Hispanic girl were her friends...Maybe the brunette girl was Susanne..." She couldn't be Anne. She looked nothing like the auburn haired, blue eyed Anne. But the brunette looks like how my father described Susanne...My mother. Maybe Anne was telling the truth...Fang grabbed the picture from me and flipped it over, reading the back...

"The ter Borcht family..."

I looked into the hole the removal of the floorboard had made. There was a small card at the bottom. A business card. "Roland ter Borcht and then a phone number..."

"Oh...Maybe if we find Roland, we could find his sister and figure out what school she went to. And see if Anne went there..."

"You really want to find your dad don't you...?" Fang commented, I was confused for a moment. Then I remember my fake story.

"Yeah...I do," I said, hoping I was convincing. "Sunday we can go see him. Come on, put everything back-we can make it back at lunch."

**Who are Anne's friends? Will they help uncover Anne's past and present life? Is the Max related to the ter Borcht family? Rest of flock comes in soon, i pinky promise, thanks for the reviews! More chapters coming REALLY soon. Mike is not my character, well, I just added more of a personality and story to him, he is the laptop guy from the subway tunnels...I just tweaked him a bit. **


	9. Go, Fight, Win!

Nobody even questioned my short absence yesterday. Which I'm thankful for because then they would have told Anne I skipped a period and she would become suspicious.

"Hey Max, my half sister agreed to help you. Meet her in the gym today after school," Sam said to me at lunch.

"What is she helping her with?" Lissa asked.

"Cheerleading," Sam replied. Lissa laughed and told me good luck. I really hate her.

PAGEBREAK

"Sam's sister?" I called entering the gym.

"Half sister," Ella came through the gym doors behind me.

"Oh, what parent do you share?"

"Our dad. But I kept my mom's last name because my dad died before I was born," Ella explained touching her toes. We both were already wearing our gym clothes. "Let's start."

PAGEBREAK

_Fang's POV_

"2, 4, 6, 8 who do we appreciate-"

"Next!" Lissa yelled. I watched as another dream was crushed. The girl started tearing up and ran from the center of the gym.

Lissa and 2 other cheerleaders sat at a table with clipboards...to poor little freshman, they look intimidating as hell. There weren't many people here. Some cheerleaders from last year sat on one bench by the table and the ones trying out were in the bleachers. Sam, Dylan and the new football team sat in the bleachers too, no doubt being the pigs they are. I only came because I'm giving Max a ride home and had to wait. It would be interesting seeing her cheer. I mean she has the looks but her personality? Eh. Most cheerleaders were very down to earth and perky and nice but the ones like Lissa...were well bitchy. Max was neither.

"Max you're up!" Lissa yelled. Max took her time getting up and going to the floor, just to bug Lissa. "Hurry up! I have things to do tonight!"

"Calm down. You won't have to be at your corner till at least 7. That's when all the high paying perverts come out," Max replied perkily, standing in the center of the gym. Everyone on the bleachers snickered and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Lissa laughed too as if they were just friends teasing each other but it was faker than her nose.

"Name?" Lissa asked.

"Max?" Max said confused.

"Grade?"

"Same as you..."

"Experience?"

"None, I'm a virgin."

"I meant with cheerleading!"

"Isn't that what cheerleading is? Dress skimpy and sleep with the football team?"

"No!" Lissa turned bright red and almost broke her clipboard.

"Oh well looking at you, I thought differently," Max said checking her nail.

"Just go!" Lissa yelled. Max put her arms and legs together and holding the pompoms by her sides.

"Go team," Max said in monotone. "Fight...Win...Do stuff..." Wow, she was sincerely terrible...I could see the football team wincing at her horrid cheering.

Lissa was smiling hugely, "I'm sorry Max-"

"U-G-L-Y-" Max started yelling.

"Max! I'm sorry but you-"

"You ain't got no alibis! You know what. Screw this," Max said throwing the pompoms. She threw her hands in the air and started cart wheeling, do splits in the air, flips...She was amazing. She was so flexible. She looked like a professional cheerleader...She ended her routine with doing a flip in the air than landing in the splits. Sexy.

The football team hollered and other girls cheered. Lissa sat there with her jaw dropped open. Max smiled right at her.

"Max, I'm sorry-" Lissa tried saying but the football team started chanting Max's name.

"You will find out the results tomorrow," one of the nice cheerleaders beside Lissa said.

PAGEBREAK (NEXT DAY)

"Max! Guess what?" Sam yelled running up when I walked into homeroom. "You made the squad!" He picked me up and twirled me in a circle.

"Okay, Okay put me down," I grumbled. I tried playing it cool, but I was still proud about squashing Lissa. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey Max-here's your uniform. We're all required to wear it for the day," Lissa said overly bubbly. She hooked arms with me and dragged me out of the room and to the bathroom. She gave me the girls' uniform; it was awful and slutty. A yellow long sleeved top with blue sleeves and our school's logo at the front. The top stopped just under my chest showing my whole stomach. The skirt was mainly blue with touches of yellow and went mid thigh. When I stepped out of the stall, Lissa's face matched her hair.

"Hey look girls, they have a new whore," Geena and her crew entered the bathrooms.

"Coming from you, that's doesn't really mean anything," I said absentmindedly looking at my outfit in the mirror. I had a pretty nice thin curves I guess and you could see my abs well...I noticed Lissa was just deathly skinny with a flat stomach and her ribs showing. Her boobs were really big, as big as mine even.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Geena said trying to get up in my face. Wow, scary. I just rolled my eyes and pushed past her, making sure to bump my shoulder with hers very hard. The bell rang and I had math. With Sam.

"Why Max...you look," Sam's started saying, his eyes bogging out of his head, "-like...a cheerleader."

"That's the look I was going for," I said smiling at his awkwardness.

When lunch finally came along, I already felt like I had been raped and molested by boys' eyes. I feel like people should be throwing money at me asking for my 'services.' I put on a hooding from my locker to cover up a bit.

I noticed a beautiful mocha-skinned girl with big brown eyes looking for a spot to sit. She looked new to the school. She looked like a freshman. She scanned the area and looked at the only empty table. Here we go again.

I saw Gina and her crew enter the cafe just to smirk, seeing this new girl at their table.

"This is just hilarious. 2 girls in the same week," Gina laughed at the freshman. "Except this one is absolutely pathetic." Gina grabbed the new girl's bagged lunch and stifled through it. "I'll be taking this. Bring me one next week too. Or else." The new girl didn't move. She just looked up at Gina in fear. Gina threw the bag, it went in the trash can in the corner. This was just ridiculous.

"So Max, you have to come to the party tonight, I can pick you up and take you there," Dylan said and I agreed. I wasn't really paying attention to him-more so to the new girl.

The new girl was too scared to move or speak. Gina was getting impatient and grabbed the girl by the collar, about to throw her out of her seat. Nobody moved.

"So pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah sure, Dylan." I got up and quickly went over to the table. "Put her down," I growled. Gina stopped for a second, then turned around smiling.

"It's okay girls, it's just a prep," Gina said laughing.

"It's okay, it's just a wannabe thinking she's tough," I spoke in the same tone, directed at the new girl.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You're not as tough as you think," I said pulling her by the back of her shirt, off of the new girl. "Come on, we can have lunch together outside." I said grabbing the new girl's hand, and getting up to leave.

"Afterschool. Parking lot. You will see how tough I am," Gina shouted after me. I froze and slowly turned around before stalking up to her.

"You're on," I said, my eyes narrowed down to slits. I was about to leave until I remembered something. I grabbed the tray of food Gina had bought that just sat on her table. "I'll be taking this." Gina was about to stop me before I said "Afterschool."

I gave the tray to the freshman and led her outside to one of the picnic tables under a tree.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Nudge. Thanks for what you did back there," She said smiling. "I'm new here and am a freshman. Oh my god isn't that such a weird word? Freshman? I mean, fresh...like new and man like...man? I'm a girl. And you're a girl...and a cheerleader! Omg a cheerleader is talking to me! I've always wanted to be one...I just need some work, maybe next year if I still go here-"

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking," I smiled to show her I was just teasing. "Why are you coming to school on a Friday? I would have just waited for the weekend to pass..."

"Because I don't want to miss a day of learning and making friends if I don't have to-" before she could say anymore I cut her off.

"Ah I see."

"So are you really going to fight her? I mean, no offence... but you don't look like the type to fight well. I mean you look badass and everything but..."

"Yeah, I will fight her. I have to prove-"

"You are not fighting her," Fang appeared behind me making me jump.

"Nudge, meet the school's scary emo loner," I said grumpily. I hate it when he sneaks up behind me. "And you can't stop me."

"Max you are not fighting her. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah Max, she will rip you to shreds," Nudge stated, agreeing with Fang.

PAGEBREAK

"I'm going to rip you to shreds," Geena cracked her knuckles. All the teachers had left but half the students wanted to watch. I feel like weird standing in the circle the kids made around me and Geena.

"Well, good luck with that?" As you can tell-I'm not a good trash talker. Geena stepped towards me and raised her fist and I mentally prepared myself for the easy fight. I didn't move as she got ready to swing.

_Don't show off too much_. I told myself. Geena brought her fist towards my face, I was planning on catching it at the last second, but something pushed me out of the way.

Soon enough strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I looked up to see Sam holding me and dragging me through the crowd. I back at Geena who was exchanging words with Fang. Well, Fang just stood there giving her the death glare.

"I'm taking you home," Sam said still dragging me towards his car. "I won't let you get beat up."

"Gee, what a gentleman," I grumbled as he opened the door and gently shoved me inside.

On the drive to Anne's building, the car was silent. But it wasn't awkward.

"So...are you coming to the party tonight?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"I think so."

"I can pick you up-"

"Oh, it's okay. Dylan already said he would," I said looking out the window. I looked over at Sam who was frowning.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Fang..." Sam said, "He never hangs out with anyone...Never mind cares for someone..."

"People should give him a chance."

PAGEBREAK

"Hey Anne, is it alright if I go to a party tonight?" I asked at dinner.

"Of course. Have fun," Anne smiled warmly and went back to eating. I went to go pick out my outfit. I just put on skinny jeans, short white tank top and fitted black leather jacket and combat boots.

"Max! There's a nice young man waiting for you," Anne called. Dylan stood at the front door in all his glory. "Have fun kids!"

Dylan wouldn't stop talking the whole ride. I was ready to kill him. He finally arrived at a huge mansion-like house that had many cars parked out front. He led me inside; the music pounded against my ears making my already thudding heart beat harder. I could smell alcohol and the sweaty people. We were greeted by a bunch of people I haven't bothered to get to know. I couldn't even move the place was so crowded.

"Let's dance," Dylan yelled and led me to the living room, where kids were moving to the music. Now, I've heard of dancing-I've never actually done it before. Dylan started moving really close to me so I looked over to one of the girls. She was moving her hips against a guy so I tried. At first it was awkward because I was trying to learn but then I got the hang of it. Dylan smiled hugely.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink, I'll be right back," Dylan yelled over the music and left. I moved from the middle of the dance floor to the couch which was pushed out of the way.

"Hey baby," some brunette buff football guy said, sitting next to me. I could tell he was drunk beyond belief. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. I was pretty bored waiting for Dylan. What else was I suppose to do?

He got up and told me to follow him. I followed him down the hallway. He led me to what looked to be a bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"So, what are we doing?"

He grinned and pointed to the bed, "Sit down."

I was suspicious at first but I'm guessing this is normal for teens. I did as told. He came over and took off my jacket. I guess you can't have fun with a jacket on. But then he started removing my shirt...What?

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it back down. He came over and gently pushed me on my back and got on top, grinding his hips into mine. I heard him moan loudly, grinding his crotch into mine harder and faster.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing my neck then he brought his lips to mine.

They would have touched if I didn't push him off me. "I don't want to have fun anymore." I quickly got up and grabbed my jacket. He just stood there, stunned.

I went back to the dance floor. "Oh there you are Max," Dylan said handing me a red cup. "Drink.'

The smell was disgusting but everyone else was drinking it so I took a sip. It took all my willpower not to spit it out.

"Let's go outside, most of our friends are out there," Dylan said grabbing my arm and leading me to the sliding screen doors. The backyard was nice-no neighbours surrounding it for miles. Rich people like privacy. There was a pool and hot tub outside. Some people waved us over to the hot tub. I recognized almost all of them. Lissa and Sam were there.

"Let's get in..." Dylan suggested.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," I said.

"Who says you need one?" Lissa giggled standing up a bit to show Dylan her lacy skimpy bra. Dylan smiled and licked his lips, taking off his shirt and pants.

"No thanks, I'll just watch..." I said.

"Oh come on Max, don't be such a chicken," Lissa huffed. "Are you self conscious?"

I felt something bump into my back. "Oops Max, didn't see you there." I turned around to see Geena and cronies.

"What do you want?"

"A fight. Without your boyfriends interrupting," Geena gave a pointed glare at the boys in the hot tub. "And Fangy isn't here to save you."

"Alright, Where?"She smiled and her cronies both grabbed one of my arms, dragging me to the grassy part of the backyard. A crowd formed and my 'friends' got out of the hot tub. There were all chanting 'fight fight fight'.

"Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it!" Lissa yelled, smiling and wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Anne told me before I even try to hurt someone they have to punch me first so if you don't mind..." I said. In an instance, I felt a blow to my jaw. My head turned sideways a bit. It didn't hurt at all; it very mildly stung. "Thanks," I said. In a blink of an eye, I had her on her stomach face first in the dirt with her arm behind her back.

I heard gasps from the crowd. "I told you, you aren't that tough. Now, I will give you another try, since that was just practice right?" I got off and stood back letting her get back up. She gave a growl and charged me like a bull. At the last second I stepped out of the way a bit. I pushed her head down and kicked her feet up. She did a flip and landed on her back hard.

Thank you, thank you...that was dedicated to my father.

_Finish her, _My dad's voice echoed in my mind. _Don't give them another chance to live and get you. It's win or die. _

_Well dad, this is high school, _I thought back to him even though he can't hear me.

I put my combat boot on her chest. "Had enough?" She whimpered not opening her eyes. "I asked you a question," I ground out through my teeth, pushing my foot harder. I saw her nod, "Good." I walked away towards the pool.

I heard fast footsteps running after me. I sighed, people just don't learn. I used one of the crony's momentum and pushed her into the pool. She flew into it; it was beautiful. I tripped the other one and she went into the pool as well. I smiled and reached beside me, grabbing one of the floating rings/tubes and throwing it to one of the girls. "Have fun."

The girls spat out water and looked utterly defeated. I felt something rise in me-I love that look. I was grown up to love it. Not my fault I love seeing my enemy's in pain.

_They aren't your enemies. They are your class mates. _I argued with myself.

It's hard separating my assassin side and high school side.


End file.
